


Synchronicity

by Danko_Kaji



Series: {Her Angel & His Savior} The Road Ahead; Lost In The Winds Of Change [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unanswered questions are laid to rest. Baralai/Yuna. Good Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



> Inspired by music of the same title Sugizo composed. Kiss Meme, prompt: "unanswered questions"

Combing Yuna's hair became a daily ritual after the first night of their consummation; no matter the mood, Baralai acquiesced without complaint, since it meant spending more time with her. Time. A tricky creature, the trickiest when concerning the complex machinations of the human heart. Despite their fulfilled vows and unconditional love, thorns prick at his perfect happiness.

He doesn't dare voice his doubts, knowledge he desires not, yet paranoia convinces him to harbor second thoughts.

_'Weren't you happy with Tidus? What happened? Why choose me?'_

"You're losing your touch, B."

Yuna giggles, cringing when his hands tug a little too hard, and his chuckle eases her annoyance, reminding her why she married this evil, evil man. Reluctant, loving fingers brush her temple, slipping within brown silk, running along the ridiculous length of her hair, searching for knots, savoring the real texture. _'Is this girl really mine?'_

One hand lingers on her neck after tucking some strands behind her ear, seeking proof, dreading the dream, marveling at his discovery. _'Does this girl... really belong to me?'_ Pale purple blemishes, love bites – Baralai's heart throbs, disbelief choking him still.

Touching her cheek, tracing her jaw, he tilts her face to look at him. Spring grass and the summer sky, her bi-colored eyes waver, self-conscious, _'Why do you look away?'_ , smiling small, sighing in bliss when feeling his face nuzzle her neck, blushing, leaning into his arms. _'Why do you humor me as if you care?'_ His hands slip down her arms, stroking her hips, reminiscing hip thrusts he had the pleasure of indulging, cradling the slight bulge of her naked stomach, and Yuna cups his face, leading him into a kiss.

He responds, irrationally lovelorn, allowing her entrance, trusting her despite misgivings, _'Why do you act as if you want me?'_ , tying sensual, slow knots with their tongues, savoring her taste, treating this kiss as his first and last. Her arms rise, curling around his shoulders, tugging him tight into an amorous embrace. _'Why do you hold me as if you need me?'_

Foreheads touch, mouths part, and underlying sincerity are reflected in each other's eyes.

"I love you, dear."

"I love you, too, B..."

Nothing distracts him more than hearing his pet name fall from her lips, _'Why is it you love_ me _, and not Tidus? Or is your love not true?'_ , and when she whispers his name only, swept in the throes of passion, does he believe her.


End file.
